Donkey Punch
by Lily Carroll
Summary: “Irmão, você precisa ter mais cuidado ao escolher um brinquedo. Sempre tenha certeza que o quebrou antes de descartá-lo.”


**Título: **Donkey Punch  
**Autora: **Lily Carroll  
**Beta: **Dana Norram  
**Disclaimer: **Está uma noite tão bonita lá fora, mas Final Fantasy VII e seus personagens continuam pertencendo a Square e eu não recebo nem um centavo por essa fic.  
**Advertência: **Perigo, Will Robson, PERIGO! Violência, linguagem pesada e bem... realmente não sei tem existe yaoi.

* * *

**Notas: **Fic escrita para o bom velhinho Vovô, como presente de amigo secreto do Fórum Norther Crater! Chefe, foi um verdadeiro parto escolher qual seria seu presente, mas depois de ver como você ficou animado com a descrição da fic _dark lemon _SeiferxZell, achei que apreciaria uma pequena dose de tortura ao nosso ruivo. Desculpe a demora na entrega e não desconte do meu salário! Beijos! _It's Show Time!_

* * *

**Donkey Punch  
**Por Lily Carroll

Seus passos eram tão silenciosos quanto o do primeiro pirado que havia nos atacado mais cedo. Os mesmo malditos olhos bizarros e roupas negras. Além do riso que rasgava seus rostos pálidos.

Qual o problema com esses pirados de Jenova? Não sabem o que é Costa Del Sol?

Aquele puto que fez eu e Rude beijar a lona não para de matraquear com as outras duas novas aberrações de cabelos prateados sobre "Reunião", "Mãe" e blábláblá. As palavras vêm e vão enquanto tento manter os olhos abertos.

Minha cabeça dói pra caramba e a dor nas minhas costelas também não é um bom sinal. Rude está no chão, imóvel, os óculos escuros escorregando de seu rosto, um corte fundo no braço sangrando sem parar e manchando todo o caro tapete do nosso chefe. _"Oh merda..."_

E nunca tenho uma Restore na mão.

Ouço a cadeira de rodas de Rufus ser empurrado para fora da sala e, automaticamente, luto para ficar de pé, o que faz o mundo girar diante dos meus olhos.

"Yo." Digo entre dentes enquanto aperto o cabo do bastão elétrico, me apoiando contra parede. Eles param próximos à porta e se viram em minha direção, me observando com curiosidade. "Deixem o presidente e caiam fora. Não sabemos de porra nenhuma do que vocês estão procurando."

Kadaj me encara com o mesmo interesse que o de uma criança prestes a arrancar as pernas de um besouro. Seu riso é baixo e divertido.

"Já não brinquei o suficiente com você, ruivo? É a vez do loirinho aqui agora." Ele diz enquanto toca Rufus, acariciando a parte de seu rosto que não está coberta pela bandagem.

Rufus não diz uma palavra, seu olhar indecifrável apenas acompanha a ação de Kadaj, antes que o mais alto do trio volte a empurrar sua cadeira para a saída.

Ignoro a dor nas minhas costelas e avanço em direção aos irmãos, sem nenhuma ideia do que fazer. _'É suicídio'_, diz a fraca voz da razão na minha mente. '_É honra'_, eu replico e meu bastão elétrico se move pelo ar em direção à cabeça de Kadaj...

... logo interceptado pelo cara alto, que me olha desafiadoramente. Não consigo conter um sorriso.

"_Gotcha!_" Eu pressiono o botão e a corrente elétrica percorre a extensão da arma. Satisfeito, vejo a expressão de dor no rosto dele e chuto seu estômago, tirando-o do meu caminho.

Tento então golpear Kadaj outra vez, que se esquiva com facilidade, afastando-se de Rufus, me dando a chance que eu queria de tirar o presidente daqui.

"RENO!" O loiro grita meu nome quando uma mão firme agarra meu cabelo e me arranca do seu lado, me arremessando ao chão.

"Irmão, você precisa ter mais cuidado ao escolher um brinquedo. Sempre tenha certeza que o quebrou antes de descartá-lo." Não havia percebido a proximidade da aberração Número Três. Ele move sua cabeça em minha direção enquanto fala com Kadaj e chuta meu bastão elétrico para o outro lado da sala. Seu rosto é uma máscara de cera com olhos de vidro me estudando com atenção.

"Ele é um brinquedo sem graça, Yazoo... termine logo com isso. Temos que encontrar a Mamãe." O mais jovem responde e se agacha ao lado do grandalhão. "Loz, pare de chorar e leve o Shinra até o carro."

Antes que possa levantar Yazzo agarra minha cabeça outra vez, enquanto luto debilmente para me libertar.

"Veja, ele ainda está inteiro." Ele comenta, alegre, antes de acertar meu rosto na parede. Dou um uivo de dor e levo as mãos a face numa tentativa patética de me defender de uma nova pancada. O sangue escorre por entre meus dedos e tenho que abrir a boca para conseguir respirar.

"Coisas frágeis... ovos, corações, castelos de vidro....meninas bonitas numa manhã de chuva." Durante minha luta para segurar as lágrimas eu ouvia a aberração cantarolando essa musiquinha idiota enquanto Kadaj e ou outro filho da puta carregavam o presidente. Só consigo murmurar um débil _"pare"_ antes de Yazzo dar um aperto certeiro no nervo na base do meu pescoço, me deixando cego de dor.

"Meus antigos brinquedos também usavam um uniforme como o seu." Ele puxa meu braço com força para trás, limitando meus movimentos. "Mas o deles estavam menos amarrotados quando começamos a brincar." Um puxão mais forte, aquele som inconfundível do braço deslocado. Estou gritando novamente.

_Filho da puta! Grandessíssimo filho da puta!_

Estou berrando e xingando o sádico de cabelo branco que continua com seu olhar de peixe morto enquanto me debato no seu aperto. Penso em Tseng e Elena, abandonamos a própria sorte na Cratera Norte, nas mãos desses malucos. Penso em Rufus sendo levado pelos outros dois e em Rude caído no chão, sangrando que nem um porco.

Ele solta meu braço e fica em pé apenas para chutar o meu estômago e as minhas costelas. Ele repete a operação até meus gritos se limitarem a gemidos baixos e uma respiração rota e sem ritmo.

"Melhor. Bem melhor." Sinto seus dedos correndo pelos meus cabelos, se enrolando entre os fios. "Seu amigo de olho puxado não gritou assim quando quebramos suas mãos. Oh não." Fecho os olhos com força, como se isso pudesse fazer a dor e a ladainha desse cretino sumirem. Sinto o gosto da bílis na minha boca e a ânsia crescendo quando ele se inclina e sussurra em meu ouvido. "Ele só gritou quando contamos que iríamos fazer o mesmo com seu chefe."

Um grunhido rasgado e envergonhado sai de minha garganta e eu luto para me afastar de Yazzo, mas ele apenas aperta o braço deslocado e me mantém no lugar. Sinto sua boca próxima ao meu pescoço, que ele beija delicadamente.

"Tseng acreditou que Rufus estaria seguro com vocês, sabe? Foi o que o calou. Que nada de mal aconteceria com ele enquanto vocês estivessem aqui. Era o que ele acreditava. Coisas frágeis, confiança, pessoas, orgulho..." Foi tudo o que ouvi e depois uma dor forte na base do crânio. E escuridão.

_**(...)**_

Rude estava sem os óculos e seu braço não sangrava mais. Ele tratou do meu nariz o melhor que pode e se concentrava para usar a materia Restore. Ele não tinha pistas sobre o paradeiro de Rufus e não conseguia entrar em contato com Strife ou qualquer um deles. Ele havia encontrado os cartões de identificações de Tseng e Eleno no chão da sala.

Estávamos sozinhos e tudo estava indo para o inferno tão rápido que não conseguíamos nem ao menos queimar junto com eles.

Lá fora já está escuro e não ainda não consigo respirar direito. Meu braço ainda dói, mas fico de pé de qualquer forma e pego o bastão elétrico no chão e caminho até a porta.

"O chefe conta com gente." E, sem dizer mais nada, sigo até a garagem.

**Fim**

**Sobre o título:** _Donkey Punch _é uma prática sexual _sadomasô_ em que o ativo, durante a penetração, soca ou acerta a nuca do parceiro(a) com algum objeto, fazendo com que haja uma contração nos músculos do ânus ou vagina para aumentar o prazer do seme. Um título justo, já que Reno também toma altas sovas em nome da satisfação de Yazoo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Mesmo sendo curtinha levei um tempo considerável para escrever essa fic. Os motivos eram vários: Reno e Yazoo não são um casal com que eu tenha afinidade e, sempre que começava a torturar o Reno, era obrigada a parar e repensar se essa fic era um presente adequado. Milhões de perdões, Vovô, pela ausência de romance e de lemon, mas espero que o sadismo esteja a seu gosto. E um obrigado para Dana Norram, que betou a fic em tempo recorde. Comentários, reviews são bem-vindos!

* * *


End file.
